The invention relates to a rock breaking machine comprising: a body; a percussion device for generating impact pulses in a tool that is connectable to the rock breaking machine, bearing members for supporting the tool onto the rock breaking machine and a lubricating system for lubricating the bearing members. The lubricating system comprises at least one lubricant channel, and at least one lubricating device for feeding lubricant along the lubricant channel to the bearing members of the tool. The lubricating device comprises at least one lubricant container and a transfer device for feeding lubricant, the lubricant container being arranged in the body of the rock breaking machine.
The invention further relates to a method of lubricating a tool of a rock breaking machine.
Rock breaking machines, such as impact hammers and rock drilling machines, comprise a tool which is provided with impact pulses by a percussion device of the rock breaking machine. Due to the influence of the impact pulses, the tool breaks the material being operated on and penetrates into it. The tool is bearing-mounted in the body of the rock breaking machine so that it can move in the longitudinal direction during the operation of the rock breaking machine. Furthermore, in rock drilling machines the tool is typically rotated about its longitudinal axis during drilling. The tool of the rock breaking machine and its bearings are subjected to heavy stress during use. Thus it is known to provide a rock breaking machine with a lubricating device for feeding lubricant to the tool's bearing means. The lubricating device comprises a lubricant container and a lubricant pump, which are typically arranged on the outer surface of the rock breaking machine, for example in a protective case surrounding the rock breaking machine. In that case, the lubricating device is prone to impacts and impurities during use. A further problem that has been noted is that it is difficult to feed lubricant from a remote lubricant container into the bearing members. In cold conditions, in particular, lubrication may be insufficient since the lubricant is cold and stiff in the lubricant container arranged on the outer surface of the rock breaking machine.